Life of An Informant's Assassin
by xXLeairaxFairyXx
Summary: Full-summary inside. Izaya/OC  Rated M for language and possible future situations!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Back to 'Bukuro

I don't own Durarara! Or any of it's characters! I only own Kira-chan and any other OC!

Okay so I know I have not updated on my other story but I want to write this!

* * *

Summary:

_My name is Akira Koga. I've been Izaya's best friend since the beginning of high school. Believe me it's a tiring task! Taking care of him! Making sure we stay out trouble with the cops! Dodging airborne vending machines from Shizu-kun! Killing those who threaten his life while trying to protect my own! *Sigh*... But I do it for Izaya for a reason that I won't even tell HIM about. I Love Him. Izaya Orihara/OC_

Character Decription:

Akira Koga

Smaller than average height

Black Hair with 1 purple streak

Coat similar to Izaya's but it tan with black fur.

Navy Blue Tank Top

Black Jeans

and a total of 4 guns on her

She's an assassin after all...

* * *

Story Start

_Akira POV_

"Don't you love being back in Ikebukuro Akira?"said Izaya as he stood in his new office.

"No, it's smells like shit here and Simon keeps bothering me with his 'Russia Sushi good yes?'" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Mmm sushi does sound good! Let's go Kira-chan!" exclaimed Izaya stepping outside the door.

"What? Wait on me!"I yelled scrambling for the door.

In Town

"Hey! Stop walkin' so fast Izaya!"I elled. Why the hell is he moving so fast!

as if reading my mind he said " I'm lookin for something Kira-chan your going to have to keep up."

"Keep up my ass! What are you looking for?"i was starting to ge tmore than a little agitated with this little hunt of his. What ever we'd been lookin' for, we hadn't seen in 2 hours.

I don't know about you but walkin in a crowd for 2 hours really bugs me.

"Calm down Kira-chan... I promise we'll go shopping when I find what im lookin for..." he said with a sly smile.

"Shopping? Fine i'll shut up"

_Izaya Pov_

Izaya felt somewhat relieved. When Kira-chan wasn't happy she'd sure let you know. He embraced the silence of her whinig with open arms.

But one more question!"

He stifled an aggravated sigh." Any what would that be?"

"What exactly are we looking for?"

He stopped and turned a corner. It's not as much of a matter of what as it is a matter of who."

'Okay so WHO is it that your lookin for?"she asked. He smirked when he heard her grind her teeth.

"That's two questions Kira-chan. So I don't have to answer you." he said waiting on her reaction.

"fine then. Don't Tell Me." she said with a non caring voice dropping the whole subject.

"Reverse Psychology wont work on me but since you put in the effort I'll tell you. I'm lookin for the leader of the Dollars. He just moved here yesterday and I wanna see him."

"See Zya-kun! Now wasn't that painless? Wait! What the leader of the Do-" she was cut off when she almost bumped into him when he stopped.

What's up?"she asked as she looked at a a group of kids bullying some girl and a couple of kids looking on at the scene while trying not to be seen.

"Let's go say hello! Shall we Akira?"he sad making his way to the group of hiding kids.

"Oh Okay!"I yelled trailing right behind him.

* * *

To be continued...

(A/N): So that's chapter one hoped you like it! I hope to get chapter 2 out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay lets get it Started

Story start

The blond kid I recognized as Masaomi Kida. He was a shameless flirt, bad teller of jokes, and most importantly the former leader of the yellow scarves. The first time we met he'd thought that I was Izaya's little sister and tried to hit on me with terrible pick up lines..After an hour, I had to tell him I was in my twenties but that didn't stop the flirting.(I will never get that hour of my life back.)

I didn't recognize his friend and they still dint know we were behind them.

Time for a little fun I thought as I krept up behind Masaomi and whispered, "How you doin

Masaomi?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

I tried my best not to die laughing when he jumped up in terror and turned around to look at me with a face of pure suprise. When he saw Izaya, his face turned hard. Izaya, ignoring the whole exchange between and Masaomi, walked strait up to the other kid who hadn't stop staring at the other group of kids.

E put a hand his shoulder and said a few words that I couldn't hear over my laughter. Then out of nowhere he pushed the kid forward.

Face to face with the bullies. Now that I had a better look at the group it seemed that 3 of 4 kids looked like prostitute clowns. I couldn't help but laugh at their appearance. Onee of the clowns saw me laughing at them "What re you staring at midget?"she said causing the rest to laugh. "What did you say?"How dare she call me a midget! I started to pull out my revolver but Izaya gave me a warning glance and I thought otherwise.

"Bullying people is lame. It's pathetic really."said Izaya as he walked up casually. "What are you like 40? Butt Out!" She's either really brave or really stupid. "You think he's 40!"i stated barely able to control my laughter. But another warning glance from Izaya shut me right up. "Listen, it not my problem it you lovely ladies get pummeled to death and die. I can knock your teeth down you throat or you can bag on my age when im actually just 23. I don't care. Your in a lass so beneath me it doesn't even matter."he said in his nonchalant voice. "What!" said the girls taken aback by the statement. "He just called you nothing more than hookers." I answered them with a exasperated sigh. "But beating up chicks isn't really my style,"he moved for a second and the girls purse strap was cut off,"so the next best thing I can do is take your precious cell phone. And Smash." He did just that. Stoping on the thing like a mad man. This was the side of him that only I wasn't scared of.

"And now Im bored. I guess thats enough cell phone smashing for one day."he said returning to his childish self. The girl called for her boyfriend and now it was my turn. I jumped between him and Izaya with my pistol right between th wannabe gangster's eyes. "Hi there! I gonna give you ten seconds to run! Mkay?"i said giving him an innocent smile. The prominating prostitutes ran away with their boyfriend right behind them. I even fired some shots to mess with them a bit.

We were now sitting on a bench talking with Masaomi, Anri and that other kid. "That was very impressive! Trying to save the oppressed girl."said Izaya to the unknown kid. I gave him a look. 'He didn't do a god damn thing!' "It's been awhile Masaomi.""Yeah it has"he still didn't look to pleased about seeing Izaya. "That's a Raira Academy uniform right? Congratulations on getting in!" I said trying to lighten the mood. "Thanks. I didn't expect you and Akira being here, Izaya. Your not usually in Ikebukuro." The kid without a name seemed to come to a stunning revelation when he hear Izaya's name. "So you must be the Izaya Orihara im not suppose to piss off!" he stated causing Izaya to raise a brow. "And you must be his girlfriend Akira Koga that I also shouldn't piss off either." Did he just all me Izaya's girlfriend?'but before I could tell him off, Izaya put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a light kiss on the cheek."That's right!"he said happily. I blushed but shrugged his arm off with irritation and said "Whatever! Yes im Akira but NO im not Izaya's girlfriend." "What's your name anyway?"i asked still a little aggravated. The kid bowed "Oh! Im Mikado Ryugaminne!" "Sounds like a n Air Conditioner."Izaya stated."I think it sounds ore like something off off TV." I said still staring at the kid. So what brings you out here Izaya?"asked Masaomi. "I came to see someone,"he turned to Mikado, " and now I have." 'Is this scrawny kid the leader of the Dollars?' I was soon brought out of my thought by a high pitch whistling sound. "Izaya move!" I shouted but not quick enough before he got hit by a metal trashcan.

I turned to direction of where the trash can had come from and saw a very tall, angry blond standing down the street. "Hi Shizu-kun! Long time no see!"

(A/N): And thats where I end this chapter. This one was longer than the last! Hope you enjoyed it. Plz review. And I hop get out more some time soon! I Luvs U All!


End file.
